1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to a vehicle side step. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a vehicle side step which comprises a pair of brackets and a step.
2. Discussion
Many conventional and modified vehicles have elevated chassis. An example of such a vehicle are xe2x80x9coff-roadxe2x80x9d four wheel drive vehicles in which the chassis is elevated for ground clearance purposes. Such vehicles, and others having elevated chassis make vehicle ingress difficult. As a solution to this problem, fixed steps have been mounted to the vehicle body or chassis to provide a lower step height to the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Presently, vehicles generally employ two distinct styles of side steps. The first style includes a tubular member formed in a U-shape with flange portions at both ends. The tubular member is permanently attached to the chassis by use of fasteners or weldment at the flange. The second style comprises an elongated steel frame covered with a plastic or metal shell for aesthetic purposes. The frame is attached to the chassis by use of brackets at multiple locations.
While known side steps for motor vehicles have proven commercially acceptable for their intended purpose, they are all subject to improvement. In this regard, inclusion of either of these types of permanently mounted steps effectively lowers the elevation of the vehicle. The reduced ground clearance of the vehicle may also cause damage to the vehicle or side steps. In off-road applications it is known that uneven terrain may cause the vehicle chassis to contact the ground or other objects.
Thus, it remains desirable in the pertinent art to provide a vehicle side step that is removable for purposes of traversing uneven terrain, therefore eliminating the possibility of damaging the side steps.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a step assembly for a vehicle that is easily removed and installed. The step assembly of the present invention can be taken off for off-roading to prevent damage from terrain and installed afterward to provide an aid for ingress to the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the number and complexity of parts that are used together to form a side step assembly. The reduction in parts and complexity will reduce the cost of the unit as well as the time required to attach the side steps to the vehicle at the assembly plant.
It is a further object of the present invention to produce a side step assembly that has increased strength and reduced load deflection as compared to the known side step assemblies.
In one form, the present invention provides a step assembly for attachment to a motor vehicle structural member. The step assembly includes a step having a generally planar step surface and a pair of support assemblies connected to the step. Each support assembly has a first end including a flange portion and a downwardly facing tab. The flange portion is oriented substantially perpendicular to the planar step surface and is adapted to be removably secured to the motor vehicle. The downwardly facing tab locates and secures the flange portion to the motor vehicle.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.